


Casualties

by therealfroggy



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/therealfroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you cheer up a guy smoking in an alley on his down day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casualties

Sam sighed irritably. “Do you have to be so melodramatic all the time?”

There was depressing blues music playing from somewhere, the alley was damp and dimly lit, and the trails of smoke from the cigarette drifted off in shades of blue and grey. The cigarette was lifted to a pair of lips and inhaled from. The smoke drifting was repeated.

“Go away, Sam.”

“What, just like that? You're standing in the alley outside _The Brickhouse_ , alone and working on that lung cancer, and you tell me to go away? You're here for a reason, right? Just give me the next case file and I can go back to the pumpkin carving contest with my friends,” Sam said, getting more and more exasperated by the second.

“I don't have to justify myself to you, Sam. I'm standing here smoking because it was the first place I thought of. Hell is on holiday, so there's no one to torture downstairs. Go back to celebrating my demise,” the Devil said, sounding about as cheerful as a collection of obituaries.

Sam's eyebrows rose. “You're seriously bummed out over Halloween, aren't you?”

The Devil exhaled, blowing a bluish smoke cloud into Sam's face. The reaper coughed.

“I'm used to being lonely, hated and feared, Sam. It's part of the job. In fact, I quite enjoy the last two parts. But now I'm being ridiculed, and I don't like it. Not one bit.”

Sam snagged the cigarette from the Devil's fingers, then stomped it out on the ground. “Well, you could at least find some better way of dealing with it than getting lung cancer.”

The Devil almost grimaced, or maybe that was a grin. “You forget that I don't have veins, lungs, or cells. I can't get cancer.” Another cigarette appeared out of nowhere, and the Devil put it to his lips.

Sam shrugged. He knew how to get the Devil in a better mood; there was something the demon liked that he could provide: laughter. He could always make Lucifer smile.

So Sam casually stepped close to his boss, snatched and threw away the second cigarette, and efficiently dropped to his knees before the Devil. He reached out for the demon's suit trousers, and had almost gotten the belt open before the Devil's hands on his wrists stopped him.

“Whoa, Sammy boy. What do you think you're doing?”

Lucifer's voice was hard, but Sam detected an ounce of amusement under the ton of cold indifference. He looked up at his boss and blinked innocently.

“Cheering you up,” he said, trying to get the belt out of its buckle. The Devil let him, but then stopped him again once the belt was open.

“And you think looking at my human form's privates is going to make me feel better?”

“Well, I was thinking of giving you head, too,” Sam said casually, “but I guess I could just look, if you feel more comfortable with that.”

That made the Devil give a snort of amusement, and Sam grinned up at him. This time, he got as far as sliding his hand inside the Devil's shorts before the demon stopped him – this time, with a hand pulling his head back by the hair.

“You're not going to ask me another favour after this, are you, Sam? Because I can tell you right now, I won't owe you a thing for this, no matter how deep down your oesophagus you let me thrust,” he said, eyes flashing as he looked down at Sam.

Sam shrugged, then pushed the boxers just far enough down that he could pull the Devil's growing erection out. He looked at it with interest. Human form, indeed.

“You haven't done this before.”

It wasn't a question, and the Devil's voice was full of grins as he said it.

Sam shook his head. “Nope. If nothing else, my first attempt at a blowjob should give you plenty of material for evil comments.”

A dark chuckle was his reward, and Sam licked his lips before opening them wide. A chuckle was better than nothing. He felt hard flesh push past his lips.

_Interesting._ Sam didn't give much thought to the fact that he was sucking off his boss; he was much more interested in the fact that the Devil seemed to have completely forgotten the fact that he was miserable. The expression of unadulterated and shameless pleasure that spread over his face, was enough to make Sam move his head a little faster.

_Hmm. Salty. Don't care._

Sam knew he wasn't all that good at blowjobs – it was his first, after all – but he must have been really horrible, because the Devil pretty soon pulled him off and dragged him to his feet.

“Let's just get these things out of the way,” Lucifer said, voice raw and deep. Sam could only watch as his own jeans and shorts were pushed down, just enough for the Devil to grind their hips together, thus making their cocks push against each other unobstructed.

And damn, that was a great deal better than being on his knees with a cock in his mouth.

It didn't take much mindless grinding for Sam to realize he was going to come against the Devil's hip. And that thought made him grin, which in turn made the Devil chuckle again.

“Sammy, you bad boy,” he hissed, hands holding Sam's hips tightly, driving them together. “You like this, don't you?”

“Uh-huh,” was all Sam had time to mutter before he came, grunting a little into Lucifer's neck (which was broad and stubbled against his lips). He exhaled heavily and kept grinding his groin against the Devil's.

Who came shortly after, breathing little puffs of scalding steam into Sam's hair as Sam could feel a white-hot wetness spill over their skins. Lucifer's groan was unbelievably sexy as the demon's tongue made contact with Sam's earlobe and he sucked it. Sam tilted his head to let the Devil go on.

“Mm, Sam, how about a kiss?” Lucifer hissed, and Sam turned his head away.

“No. Let's not get this emotional, boss; you know office romances never work out,” Sam said, winking at the Devil. The Devil laughed heartily.

“You're right, Sammy; absolutely right. Office sex, on the other hand, works out just fine,” he said, and with a wave of his hand the Devil was clothed and presentable again. “Good plan, Sam. Let's keep it casual.”

“Sam!”

It was Sock. Of course. Bert Wysocki, master of bad timing. Sam hurried to straighten himself up, barely having his shirt tucked back in before Sock burst through the back door.

“Well, Sammy, thanks for the chat,” the Devil said, conjuring up another cigarette. “You sure know how to cheer a devil up. You want a cigarette?”

Sam grinned sheepishly. “Nah, I'm good.” Then he added in a low whisper, because Sock was still at the door, staring at them. “Casual it is.”

Sock dragged Sam back to the bar, where Andi was telling great jokes. Sam laughed with his friends and they lost the pumpkin carving contest by miles.

The Devil and Sam kept it casual. Not that there was anything casual about the fact that one owned the other's soul, of course. But as Sam pointed out to Andi when she finally caught them and broke out in hysterics:

“It's just sex, Andi. It doesn't have anything to do with anything at all.”

That, of course, didn't stop Andi from dumping Sam. And the devil sex became a little less casual after that.


End file.
